marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximus Boltagon (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Vox | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Maximus the Mad, Prophet, King Maximus, Argus Magnar, Maximus the Mage | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , , ; formerly , leader of the " ", ally of the Illuminati, Shatterstar, | Relatives = Symak (paternal grandfather, deceased); Tanith (paternal grandmother, deceased); Magnar (maternal grandfather, deceased); Zeta (maternal grandmother, deceased); Korath (paternal uncle); Mander (maternal uncle); Agon (father, deceased); Rynda (mother, deceased); Black Bolt (brother); Gorgon (paternal cousin); Karnak (maternal cousin); Triton (maternal cousin, deceased); Crystal (second cousin); Medusa (sister-in-law and second cousin); Ahura (nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Arctilan (Gray Area of the Moon); formerly Attilan (Blue Area of the Moon), Necropolis (Wakanda, Earth), the Ultimate Universe, the starship Astarion | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Bionic hands replacing those Black Bolt destroyed | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist; Prince | Education = | Origin = Inhuman exposed to the Terrigen Mist when still a womb and further mutated by Primagen | PlaceOfBirth = Island of Attilan, Atlantic Ocean, Earth-616 | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 47 | Death = Death of Inhumans Vol 1 4 | Quotation = What... What have I done...? Only what I must. Because I am Maximus. I am my brother's keeper and my mother's child. The seeker of the Prima Materia. I am the last Inhuman. And what I do, I do... For the good of all. | Speaker = Maximus | QuoteSource = Royals Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = This is an abridged version of Maximus Boltagon's history. For a complete history see 'Maximus Boltagon's Expanded History'' Early Life Maximus, an Inhuman, was the second son of two of Attilan's top geneticists, Agon, the head of the ruling Council of Geneticists, and Rynda, director of the Prenatal Care Center. Subjected to the DNA-altering Terrigen Mist while still in his mother's womb, Rynda's powers allowed her to filer the Terrigen that entered Maximus' body. On Agon's guidance, she ensured the Terrigen concentrated on the baby's brain to grant him a heightened cognitive function, and also made it more pure, and thus closer to the Primagen of legend. Maximus' gift manifested in the form of increased intelligence and mental control, powers his parents determined were attuned to those of his elder brother Black Bolt, and vice versa. Maximus' powers additionally caused him to experience flashes of future memories. As he matured, Maximus hid his developing psionic powers from the community but was less successful at disguising his antisocial tendencies. When he was about sixteen, Black Bolt was released from the protective chamber in which he had been confined since birth due to the destructive nature of his Terrigen mutation. One of Maximus' first ploys was an unsuccessful attempt to force his brother to unleash his highly destructive vocal powers in order to have him reincarcerated. A month later, Black Bolt witnessed Maximus making a treacherous pact with an emissary of the Kree, the alien race responsible for genetically accelerating the Inhumans eons before. In addition to his objective of seizing the throne, Maximus was making a pact with the Kree in an attempt to learn more about the legendary Primagen, with which he had become obsessed in discovering. In an attempt to stop the fleeing emissary so that he could be questioned by the ruling council, Black Bolt used his forbidden power of the quasi-sonic scream and blasted the alien ship out of the sky. When the ship crashed to earth, it landed on the parliament building, killing several key members of the Genetics Council, including the boys' parents. The reverberations of Black Bolt's voice also affected Maximus, who was standing nearby. Maximus' powers were expanded, allowing him to catch a small glimpse of every moment of his life all at once, driving him mad. The reaction also supressed his nascent mental powers once it was over. After the Forgotten Reign, Black Bolt assumed the throne and Maximus vowed to oppose his brother and eventually usurp his rule. '']] Usurping the Throne Maximus staged his first successful coup a few years later. By performing an illegal experiment on the Alpha Primitives, the subhuman worker clones that once served the Inhumans, Maximus created the Trikon, three bodiless energy beings of great destructive power. While the Trikon wreaked havoc in Attilan, Maximus was able to drive the Royal Family of the Inhumans out of the city in search of the amnesiac Medusa. In the several year interval before Black Bolt and his cousins located her in America, Maximus ruled Attilan in Black Bolt's stead. Feeling secure in his position, Maximus bade his servant, the Seeker, to locate the Royal Family and bring them back to Attilan. Immediately upon doing so, Black Bolt seized the crown back, to Maximus' dismay. Maximus, hoping to win back the public's affection, activated the Atmo-Gun device he had been working on, a machine he believed would kill the human race and leave all other living beings intact. Maximus miscalculated, however, and the device had no effect. Out of spite, Maximus used the device to erect a "Negative Barrier", a dark force sphere around Attilan, imprisoning the entire race inside. For many months the Inhumans tried to find away to get through the barrier. Maximus built the Water-Circulation Apparatus for Triton that allowed him to survive outside of water, which annoyed Gorgon because Maximus should be building a device to free them. Black Bolt eventually liberated his people by using his quasi-sonic voice to destroy the barrier, at the price of devastating Attilan's ancient architecture. The League of Evil Inhumans Maximus then allied himself with six Inhuman criminals, sentenced for their treachery and subversive acts. Freeing Falcona, Aireo, Stallior, Nebulo, Leonus, and Timberius from their place of imprisonment with the Hulk's aid, Maximus then tricked the Hulk into breaching the protective barrier guarding a forbidden chemical substance created by the Inhuman scientist Romnar centuries previous. This substance had certain highly unstable energy absorbing capacities and Maximus intended to use it to usurp the throne again. Black Bolt overpowered him before he could do so. Maximus succeeded in bringing about his second coup some months later. Drugging the Royal Family with will-deadening "hypno-potions," Maximus wrested the crown from Black Bolt and had the Royal Family imprisoned. Before he could activate his Hypno-Gun, which he believed would make all mankind surrender to his will, the Royal Family escaped and subdued him. Maximus' first coup had lasted several years; his second one several days. Escaping Attilan with his band of renegades in a rocket, Maximus landed in the South American country of Costa Salvador, and attempted to build a will-deadening device similar to his Hypno-Gun. His plans were opposed by the Hulk and the United States Army. However, and he and his allies were forced to flee again. Returning to Attilan, Maximus was welcomed back by his brother Black Bolt who preferred Maximus to be somewhere he could be watched. Black Bolt detected that Maximus' psionic powers, suppressed since he was an adolescent, were beginning to return. Offering no explanation, Black Bolt had Maximus placed in a suspended animation capsule, inside which he could not use his powers. Black Bolt's cousin Gorgon, however, objected to Black Bolt's inhumane treatment of Maximus and freed him. Maximus immediately used his mental powers to subjugate the minds of the Inhuman populace and to give his brother Black Bolt amnesia. Maximus then restored the dark force barrier around Attilan and began negotiations with the alien Kree to sell certain Inhumans to the Kree to be used as soldiers. Eventually Black Bolt's memory returned, and alongside the Avenger, he returned to Attilan and once again destroyed the barrier. The Avengers drove the Kree agent away before he could accomplish his mission and Black Bolt liberated the enslaved Inhumans. Maximus' third takeover of Attilan lasted several weeks. With his mental powers traumatically submerged, Maximus escaped strict punishment for his treachery by feigning insanity. He then began work on his next project to usurp the throne, the construction of the android Omega, whose power source was supposedly the collective guilt evinced by the Inhuman populace over their treatment of the subhuman Alpha Primitives. The Fantastic Four helped the Royal Family thwart the construct, and the damage it caused was slight. Maximus staged his fourth successful coup a short time later when the Royal Family had briefly left Attilan on business.Taking Crystal and her husband Quicksilver captive, Maximus forced Black Bolt to give him the crown in order to spare their lives. Black Bolt did so, and allowed himself to be placed in captivity. Maximus had re-established contact with the Kree and had negotiated a deal where the Kree would take all of the Inhumans with extraordinary abilities. This would leave him the other half of the population to rule. Triton and Karnak managed to rescue most of Maximus' captives and outwit the Kree agent Shatterstar. Unaware of the victory, Black Bolt let loose with his quasi-sonic scream in agony, once again leveling the city. Angered by what had happened, Black Bolt struck Maximus for the first time and had him imprisoned. Maximus then allied himself with the Enclave, a band of human scientists who managed to capture Medusa. The Enclave wanted to conquer Attilan and dispatched an aerial strike force. When the Enclave threatened to execute Medusa, however, Maximus turned on them out of unrequited passion for his brother's betrothed. A weapon Maximus was manning overloaded, leaving Maximus in a death-like coma. Black Bolt had his brother's body placed in a special crypt, and when Attilan was transported from the earth to the moon, Maximus accompanied it. On the moon, Maximus' mind made contact with an alien power crystal located there, and it reawakened his dormant mental powers. When Black Bolt next came to pay his respects to his brother, Maximus was able to use his power to affect a transfer of consciousness between them. For several months Maximus ruled Attilan in Black Bolt's body as Black Bolt lay imprisoned in a tube. Reestablishing contact with the Enclave, Maximus helped them implement meteoroid launchers with which they intended to bombard Earth. With the aid of the Avengers, Maximus' switch was discovered, and the Enclave's schemes were foiled. Maximus was forced to return to his rightful body and was once again placed in solitary confinement. Silent War With an upcoming war between the United States government and the Inhumans, Maximus again ploted his revenge, taunting Black Bolt from his prison and trying to sway a distressed Medusa on his side. He in fact managed to convince Medusa to try to have Luna help "cure" him, only for Luna to realize too late that the "cure" instead allowed Maximus to gain control over all the other Inhumans. After the enhanced Marines managed to destroy Attilan, Maximus usurped the throne of the Inhumans from Black Bolt, taking Medusa as his queen, and announcing a new plan to conquer Earth. Secret Invasion During Secret Invasion, Maximus killed the Skrull posing as Ahura. He then aided the Inhumans in fighting the Skrulls. In their subsequent takeover of the Kree Empire, Maximus' inventions (previously locked away in the Chamber of Devices) were instrumental in the Inhumans' victory. During this period, though still insane, Maximus appeared to be more stable, especially when he was able to devote his energy and attention to his inventions, chief among them trying to adapt the Terrigen Mist to affect the Kree and encourage their evolution, though he was forced to focus on the war effort as the fight against Vulcan grew more difficult. After Black Bolt's death and Medusa's ascension to the throne (now ruling both the Shi'ar and Kree empires), Maximus appeared to have turned against the Inhumans again, when it was discovered that he had created cybernetic beings disguised as Kree which had attacked Crystal and Ronan. However, when Crystal, Ronan, and Gorgon gathered a group to go after Maximus, he refused to fight them with his full abilities and it was revealed that he was acting on Medusa's orders, creating threats against the Kree that the Inhumans could then defeat so they would appear both powerful and dedicated to the protection of their subjects. War of Kings As of War of Kings, Black Bolt has retaken the throne of the Inhumans. Maximus is still free and serves as Black Bolt's science advisor, devising war machines for the Kree to use against their adversaries, the Shi'ar. After Black Bolt's vanishing, during a time when the ruling of the various empires is up for dispute, Maximus is seen under the close supervision of Gorgon. His desired for something, anything to rule, are swiftly dismissed. Realm of Kings As the Inhumans have solidified their position as the new rulers of the Kree people. Crystal and Ronan discover the Alpha Primitives begin to act up and Kree scientists are behind their growing madness and aggression. It is revealed Maximus is behind it all, Crystal, Gorgon, and Ronan attempt to confront him and are convinced he has in fact returned to his old ways. It is revealed, however, that he was acting under the orders of Medusa, who declared Maximus under her protection. Her growing coldness is baffling to Gorgon and Crystal as she explains that everything she ordered Maximus to do was intended to solidify the Inhumans position as rulers of the Kree in showing that they were needed when faced with threats. Infinity Before Thanos' invasion on Earth, Maximus helped Black Bolt build a secret bomb which contained the Terrigen Mists. Once detonated, the bomb spread the Terrigen Mists upon the entire face of Earth, awakening the latent powers of millions of Inhuman descendants. When Black Bolt was kidnapped by Thanos' Black Order, Maximus helped the Illuminati find him. Black Bolt was found in Wakanda, where Thanos' lieutenant Supergiant was planning to mind-control him into activating the Illuminati's hidden arsenal of anti-matter bombs. Once the Illuminati were defeated by a mind-controlled Black Bolt, Maximus appeared and taunted Supergiant, who was looking for the trigger of the bombs Maximus had found. Maximus triggered the bombs, but used Lockjaw to transport them along with Supergiant to a distant abandoned planet. Black Bolt was liberated, and left the scene along with Maximus and Lockjaw. In the Himalayas, Black Bolt hid the Inhuman Codex, and made Maximus understand his survival and that of his brother were to be kept a secret. Maximus also discovered that Black Bolt was going to activate the Terrigen Bomb anyways for a new age for the Inhumans to begin. Ally of the Illuminati Maximus became aware of Black Bolt's dealings with the Illuminati by placing a tracker on Lockjaw. After Thanos' invasion, Maximus began accompanying his brother to the Illuminati meetings, and began aiding them in their quest to stop the incursions. Maximus was then able to mind-control Black Bolt with his improved hypno-gun based on Wakandan tech. They were found by Medusa's team of Nur and Auran. He forced Black Bolt to use his voice to kill Auran. Nur returned and shot him, freeing Black Bolt from his mind control. Black Bolt turned and whispered at Maximus, destroying his hands. While the Illuminati were off dealing with an incursion, Maximus took the opportunity to set his schemes into motion. He drilled a tiny hole in the amber prison containing Thanos, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive, allowing air to reach the slowly reforming body of Glaive, instantly restoring him. He also offered Black Swan an alliance. The Cabal When the Illuminati resolved to accept their fate and allow their Earth to die, rather than destroy another inhabited Earth, Maximus and Namor freed the Illuminati's prisoners, and formed the Cabal, proceeding to kill other worlds to save their own. Time Runs Out Eight months after the formation of the Cabal, the Cabal had found some degree of legitimacy on Earth. The world stood by and allowed the Cabal to raze Wakanda, and claim the ruins as their base of operations. The Cabal continued to protect the universe by destroying colliding Earths, but Namor had grown weary and disgusted with the Cabal's habit of engaging in wholesale slaughter of the colliding Earth's population, as opposed to simply planting the bomb and leaving. Namor, now willing to turn himself in for his crimes, devised a plan with the Illuminati to destroy the Cabal. A new Incursion was on the horizon, one in which the incursive world had been ravaged by the Sidera Maris. Namor would lead the Cabal to said world, activate the anti-matter injector without their knowledge, and leave them to die with said Earth, preventing them from escaping with the use of an A.I.M. platform capable of creating an impenetrable barrier between the two colliding Earths. As the Cabal engaged the Sidera Maris in combat, Namor set his plan in motion. However, he was betrayed by Black Panther and Black Bolt, who pushed him off the platform into the soon-to-be-destroyed Earth. As the Cabal approached the fallen Namor, who lied about his intentions, they discovered an unusual event was occurring. The Earth they were in was, in addition, in an Incursion with another universe at the same time. Unable to return to Earth-616, the Cabal made their way to the second Incursion point, and escaped from the doomed planet into the third universe, the Ultimate Universe. Thanos and the Cabal allied with Earth-1610's Reed Richards, known as the Maker. The Maker introduced Maximus and Thanos to Earth-1610's Nick Fury who tricked Fury into attacking Earth-616 in a futile attempt to stop the last incursion. The Cabal and Maker eventually worked together in order to build a vessel capable of surviving the end of all of reality, a life raft created based on stolen designs from Earth-616's Richards. Secret Wars During the final incursion, Earth-616 and Earth-1610 collided with each other and destroyed the world's respective universes. The Cabal along with the Maker survived on board their life raft. The life raft made its way toward Battleworld, a patchwork planet composed of the remnants of realities, built and controlled by the now-omnipotent Doctor Doom. After landing, the life raft's occupants remained in suspended animation for eight years. After being accidentally freed from the vessel, the Cabal and the Maker drew the attention of Doom's police force, the Thor Corps. While they were confronting the army of Thors, survivors of Earth-616 soon joined the brawl, who had been recently freed from their own life raft by Doctor Strange, Doom's right-hand man and sheriff of Battleworld. When Doom stepped in to confront the intruders, Strange chose to use his magic to teleport them away and scatter them throughout Battleworld, to save them from God Doom's wrath. Three weeks later, Maximus, going by the moniker as the "The Prophet," began an uprising against Emperor Doom and led an army toward Doom's capital of Doomstadt. Doom ordered some of his barons to stop Maximus' army before it caused too much trouble. Maximus and his army engaged Doom's barons and their forces near Castle Doom where Maximus was apparently killed in the fighting. Civil War II Following the restoration of the Multiverse by a now omnipotent Reed Richards , Maximus was brought back to life and returned to Earth-616.where he went into seclusion. One day, though, he was approached by his cousin Triton who vented that he was unhappy with how Queen Medusa was ruling the Inhumans. Triton was also upset by the measured approach Medusa was showing against Iron Man, who the Inhumans harassed as punishment for kidnapping the Inhuman Ulysses Cain. Triton wanted Iron Man to pay even further and asked Maximus to help in his scheme. Maximus agreed and ratcheted up the war against Iron Man by convincing the Inhuman terrorist Lash and his group the Tribe to begin attacking targets belonging to Iron Man all over the world so Medusa and the Inhumans would get the blame. These targets included Stark Tower and a Stark Industries manufacturing facility in Switzerland. While New Attilan was on lockdown after Queen Medusa left to investigate the attacks, Maximus convinced Triton to sneak him into New Attilan through an underwater passage for an unexplained reason. Maximus first went through the city's detention area where he found the Unspoken and Lineage imprisoned. Lineage asked Maximus to free him, but Maximus told him that now wasn't the time. Maximus then found the machine that controlled New Attilan's lockdown function. With a push of a button, Maximus deactivated New Attilan's lockdown much to Triton's shock. This allowed Iron Man to seize control of New Attilan through the use of an contingent of Iron Man drones he controlled remotely. Iron Man then sealed New Attilan in an energy barrier and refused to bring it down until Medusa surrendered herself. When Triton asked Maximus why he was doing this, Maximus simply said that he was doing it for fun. Triton eventually ran off to help his fellow Inhumans fight Iron Man leaving Maximus to his own devices. When the fight between the Inhumans of New Attilan and Iron Man's drones caused the barrier surrounding the city to disperse, Maximus took the opportunity to escape but not before freeing the Unspoken and Lineage who fled with Maximus on a powerboat. Inhumans vs. X-Men Several months later, Maximus grew bored and wanted to do something fun but rejected his past schemes as he found them boring. When he turned on a television and witnessed news footage showing New Attilan under attack by the X-Men as well as other mutants as part of a larger plan to rid the world of the remaining Terrigen Cloud, Maximus became struck with inspiration by the situation and came up with a new plan. Using the Unspoken's knowledge of the history of Inhumans and Lineage's power, Maximus was able to speak with the Inhuman Moran and convinced him to reveal the recipe for Terrigen Crystals but left the Unspoken and Lineage out of the loop. He also killed Moran with a fork so he didn't reveal his plan. To carry out his plan, though, Maximus needed Triton who was being held in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. So, he gave the Unspoken the last remaining Terrigen Crystal, which gave him enough temporary power to break Triton out. Maximus then explained his plan to his allies: he would make Terrigen Crystals and use them to end the war between the Inhumans and the mutants. Triton grudgingly agreed to help Maximus in the endeavour. The first location Maximus and his companions traveled was the South China Sea where they journeyed inside the digestive tract of a large, underwater creature. After fighting off some humanoid, crustacean-like creatures, the four entered the court of the Maw Queen. Next to her was a bowl full of Deep-Eggs, one of the ingredients in the production of Terrigen Crystals. Maximus offered the Maw Queen the Unspoken's hand in marriage as he was a kind in exchange for some Deep-Eggs. When the Unspoken refused, Maximus used his mind control to force him to accept the deal. After that, Maximus, Triton, and Lineage traveled to other remote places around the world to obtain the necessary ingredients. At their final destination in Mumbai, India, Maximus admitted to his companions that not everything they collected was needed for the recipe as he wanted to keep them guessing what the recipe actually was. After getting the final ingredient from a spice shop, Maximus introduced Triton and Lineage to their new ally, the Inhuman Banyan, who agreed to help them recruit the Inhuman Kludge so he could build a machine to manufacture the Terrigen Crystals. Banyan took Maximus, Triton, and Lineage to a warehouse where he had set up a factory and had hired workers to operate it including Kludge. Maximius forced Banyan, Triton, and Lineage out of the warehouse so he and Kludge could work privately on the production of Terrigen Crystals. Not trusting Maximus, Triton asked Lineage to help him kill Maximus once he was done making Terrigen Crystals. Days later, Maximus emerged from the factory and revealed what he and Kludge had been working on. Instead of Terrigen Crystals, however, they had constructed a large robot. Maximus explained that he planned to use the robot to fight the mutants attacking his fellow Inhumans and had abandoned the idea of making Terrigen Crystals because he found it boring. Then the huge creature that the Maw Queen and her court lived in appeared under the control of the Unspoken. The Unspoken had tricked the Maw Queen into helping him kill Maximus in exchange for "spawning" with her. Maximus and Kludge quickly entered the robot and piloted it to fight off the Unspoken. After using the robot's glowing green sword to kill the creature, Maximius discovered that the Unspoken had become embedded on the sword's tip. Maximus then learned from Kludge that the robot and its sword were powered by Terrigen energy. This allowed the Unspoken to power himself using the Terrigen energy powering the robot and grew several times larger than Maximus' robot. The Unspoken ripped the robot in half and walked off to take over the world, Suddenly deciding to become a hero, Maximus used his telepathy to take over the Unspoken's mind and force him to release all of the Terrigen energy he absorbed into space, forcing him to return to his unpowered state. Maximus then explained to his companions that his reason for abandoning the idea for making Terrigen Crystals was that for in order for Inhumans to evolve, they needed to stop relying on them. Triton pointed out that Maximus' knowledge of Terrigen Crystal formula could also be used as a bargaining chip to ensure his own survival. In the meantime, mutants and Inhumans had solved their conflict. In the end, Medusa destroyed the Terrigen Cloud, sparing mutantkind but riding the Earth of essentially all traces of Terrigen left, thus potentially dooming Inhumanity to a future with no more Terrigenesis. Inhumans Prime In spite all of Maximus' antics, Lineage, the Unspoken, and Triton remained with Maximus as they had nowhere else to go. Maximus next took his companions to the Grand Canyon where they were confronted by Karnak after being transported there by Lockjaw. Maximus kept Karnak busy by forcing him to fight a mind-controlled Triton while he gave the Unspoken a small piece of Terrigen Crystal he had secretly kept. Just as Karnak knocked out Triton, he was threatened by the Unspoken who had used the Terrigen Crystal he consumed to transform into a giant, Minotaur-like creature. Karnak was fortunately spared from fighting the Unspoken alone when Lockjaw transported a large group of Inhumans led by Medusa. The Unspoken overwhelmed his opponents until Reader subdued him by speeding up time around him until his Terrigen power was exhausted. In a last ditch attempt to save himself, Maximus took control of many of the younger Inhumans' minds and forced them to fight their teammates. He was finally stopped when Lockjaw teleported in Captain Swain, who used her empathic power to force Maximus to halt his mind control. Maximus was taken to New Attilan and imprisoned. During a private reunion with Black Bolt, Maximus disclosed the fact that both of their parents feared Blackagar's abilities, something that added to the pain Black Bolt suffered because the use of his powers had caused their death. This moment of commotion opened a window for Maximus to take control of Black Bolt's mind and switch places with him using image inducers. As Black Bolt, Maximus ordered his brother to be placed under heavy sedation, and then witnessed as Medusa ordered that he was taken away from Earth and placed into an intergalactic prison and be forgotten by his fellow Inhumans. The Progenitors The alternate reality Kree warrior Marvel Boy approached the Inhuman Royal Family to offer them a chance at overcoming their species' dead end, suggesting a solution to the loss of Terrigen could result from a journey that started with traveling to the remains of Hala. Still under the disguise of Black Bolt, Maximus joined the exploration, though his deception was quickly discovered. Medusa decided to continue the journey, since Maximus' sentence entailed that Black Bolt couldn't be located, and because Maximus could be a useful asset. In Hala, the expeditionary crew learned from the Plex Intelligence that hailed from Marvel Boy's world about Primagen, a substance from which Terrigen derived, which had been used by the eons-race known as the Progenitors to create the Kree in a similar fashion the Kree went on to create Inhumans. On the Plex Intelligence's guidance, the crew traveled to Centauri-IV to investigate the Skyspear which had landed there. Maximus calculated the trajectory of the Skyspear back to its point of origin, the Progenitor's World Farm. The crew was attacked by the Progenitors as soon as the approached their base, barely making it alive to a Primagen deposit. When the explorers were minutes from being swarmed by Progenitors, most of the crew made its escape in a crystal pod created by Flint carrying stolen samples of Primagen, with the exception of Gorgon who sacrificed himself to buy the rest time. On their way back to Earth, Maximus entered in contact with the Primagen, expanding his mind and allowing him to see fifty centuries into the future, in which Maximus the Last Inhuman faced the Progenitors' second coming after they had razed the Earth as a consequence of the actions of Medusa's crew in the present. Entering in contact with Primagen additionally cured Maximus of his madness, though, in his own words, he was still a terrible person. Maximus determined the best battleground to confront the incoming Progenitors was the Astral Plane, since for them the Earthers' primitive minds constituted a weak spot. When a group of Progenitors arrived, Reader sent Medusa to the Astral Plane, where she embarked on a metaphysical journey with Black Bolt's own astral projection. The Progenitors attempted to assimilate Medusa's mind into their collective consciousness right when she had found the resolve necessary to make a sample of Primagen have effect on her. The resulting recoil destroyed the invading Progenitors, which in turn averted any further attempts of invasion. Death of Inhumans When the Kree Empire began ordering all surviving Inhumans to join it or perish, the empire launched an attack on the Inhuman city of New Arctilan on the Earth's Moon. Maximus waited in the throne room until the leader of the attack, Vox arrived, and blasted him with a huge energy weapon. It didn't stop Vox, however, and he destroyed Maximus' right arm. Before Vox could kill Maximus, Lockjaw arrived and attacked Vox. Vox immediately recovered and seemingly killed both Maximus and Lockjaw. In reality, Maximus wasn't killed but teleported to an unknown location where he was brainwashed by the Kree into becoming a Vox. He confronted his brother Black Bolt but was taken out by Beta Ray Bill. This also broke the Kree's brainwashing over Maximus. Crystal attempted to unmask Maximus, but she was unexpectedly teleported away by something in Maximus' Vox costume that also killed him. | Powers = Maximus possesses a degree of superhuman strength derived from his eugenically superior Inhuman heritage and his intensive regimen of regular exercise. Besides strength, Maximus possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. His Inhuman metabolism affords him slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. '''Mental Manipulation: Maximus possesses the ability to override the thought processes of other brains around him, although the potency of this power varies greatly over time. Such as with the bolstering effect Black Bolt's scream has on his powers. But at its peak, Maximus can overtake the minds of countless others or enhance his own in unpredictable ways. He can blank people's minds or control their actions for as long as he so concentrates: they revert to normal as soon as he stops. * Mind Control: The core application of his gift, While capable of numbing the minds of as many people as there are within a 20-foot radius of him. He can impose a certain behavior on either a single individual or as many people as are in his radius. Maximus is especially good at controlling the actions of the limitedly intelligent Alpha Primitives worker class. * Mind Reading: Maximus is an able if somewhat limited telepath who can probe the minds of others for valuble information if need be. * Brainwave Manipulation: Maximus's power over the mind is so advanced he can even effect the neurological signals sent to and from the brain along the CNS to cause total bodily paralysis. Once using it offensively to stop the heart of an Alpha Primitive at a glance. * Memory Alteration: Maximus can easily rewire a persons experiential synesthesia with a jesture, even causing short-term amnesia if he overpowers a mind with sufficient force. Useful for keeping a low profile while amongst the human populace. * Telepathic Illusions: Maximus could also project convincing psychic hallucinations from vast distances, once appearing in the mind of his cousin Medusa while she was carrying her son Ahura in the womb disguised as his brother. * Personality Alteration: An unexpected effect of his powers explored when first traveling to New York. Maximus can haphazardly swap persona's and certain characteristics of the mind with others, as was the case with himself and Spiderman when the former's spider sense ran interference with his mental powers. * Precognition: When properly bolstered by outside forces, Maximus's powers can even enhance his brain capacity to the point that he gets visions from the future. It was this experience that caused his fall into insanity due to his brother's voice magnifying his abilities. | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: Maximus is an inventor of genius level intellect, which is revealed to be apart of his gift of Terregenesis. Despite his mild insanity, he retains an excellent theoretical and practical knowledge of mechanics, physics, biology. He is particularly gifted at fashioning elaborate machines out of common, simple materials. | Strength = Maximus possesses the normal strength of an Inhuman male of his age, height, and build who engages in minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Insanity: Maximus suffers from insanity, causing him to do irrational things even when they negatively effect his schemes. It also makes him unpredictable and difficult to understand. However, much of the time, Maximus has control of his sanity, enabling him to use his intelligence for the betterment of Inhumans. Neural Canceling: Maximus's mind controlling abilities can be shut down in the presence of Swain, captain of the Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Vessel. The two's mental and emotional manipulatory powers conflict with and offset one another to the point of canceling each other out. Extremital Handicap: Black Bolt shattered both of Maximus's hands when last he broke free of his mental manipulation. Somehow after the occurrence of battleworld Maximus had been retrofitted with mechanical hands that act in place of his ruined ones for simple coordination use. | Equipment = His technology achievements, have included: * Echo-Technology: Technology which utilizes power from vibranium capacitors that store whispers of Black Bolt. It has included Echo-Skeleton Armour and Echo-Weapons (sonic-rifles and sonic-charges). * The Echopacitor: A throne and helmet-like device which utilizes Black Bolt's voice to power both Attilan as a spaceship and a powerful sonic-canon. * Chorus Sentry: Modified Kree Sentries, that utilize Inhuman Echo-Technology. * The Atmo-Gun: A machine intended to kill the human race but leave all other living beings intact. However the machine was used to erect a "negative zone" (not to be confused with the anti-matter dimension of the same name), a dark-force-sphere around Attilan. * Hypno-Gun: A device which Maximus believed would make all mankind surrender to his will. * Omega: An android, whose power source is supposedly the collective guilt evinced by the Inhuman populace over the treatment of the subhuman Alpha Primitives. It's construction was thwarted by the Fantastic Four and the Inhuman Royal Family. * T-Bomb: A device powered by Black Bolt's voice, containing weaponized Terrigen, which (when detonated) would spread to the entire cosmos. This would genetically uplift all genetically compatible races to Inhuman status. He later created another one that affected only Earth. * The Sieve of Secrets: An interrogation device that churns brain tissue into mush. * Bionic Hands: Maximus now has robotic appendages to replace the ones that were destroyed by Blackagar's whisper. * Various other technological wonders, kept in storage in the Chamber of Devices. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Insanity Category:Antisocial personality disorder Category:Crown Heirs Category:Inventors Category:Mind Control Category:Legally Deceased Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Physicists Category:Athletic Skills Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Attilan Monarchs Category:Cyborgs Category:Precogs Category:No Hands Category:Illusionists Category:Advanced Longevity